This project is designed to study eyes routinely obtained postmortem in order to delineate the morphologic features of ocular diseases. Special emphasis is placed on clinicopathologic correlation. Three programs have been developed: 1) establishment of a special Eye Bank for histopathologic study, 2) broadening the Wilmer Institute consultation service to the rest of the hospital, and 3) intensification of our efforts to obtain clinical information on eyes that we receive from our autopsy service and other hospitals via the Medical Eye Bank of Maryland. Thirty-five patients with a variety of ocular diseases have signed up to donate their eyes postmortem. In program 2, we have examined over 400 patients. We have conducted clinicopathologic studies of eyes from 36 patients in programs 2 and 3. We have gained an exceptional fund of information on senile macular degeneration, the ocular histoplasmosis syndrome and degenerative myopia.